Tu n'es pas seul
by Shirenai
Summary: Nouvelle primée pour un concours.


**« Tu n'es pas seul »**

« Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone »

_Crash and burn, _Savage Garden

« Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelles 

_Si tu sautes j'arrêterai ta chute_

_Je te relèverai et m'envolerai avec toi dans la nuit_

_Si tu perds tous tes moyens_

_Je peux réparer un cœur cassé_

_Si tu as besoin de t'effondrer_

_Alors effondre-toi et brûle_

_Tu n'es pas seul »_

**A**ssis, il laisse son regard vide se promener par la fenêtre. Ses yeux mornes et ternes ne semblent cependant pas regarder le paysage ; les pupilles voilées ne se focalisent pas sur les vertes prairies que la paroi de verre offre à sa vue. Il ne pense à rien, ou presque. Sa tête lui fait mal. Portant une main délicate à sa tempe, il clôt ses paupières, espérant faire fuir la migraine naissante en se reposant dans le noir de son esprit. Pourtant, ce jour est spécial, et cette date le préoccupe. Un profond soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres rosées. Tournant lentement sa tête au port altier vers l'intérieur de la pièce, son regard noir s'arrête sur une photographie. Ledit cliché est encadré, posé sur une table en bois massif.

**L**entement, le jeune homme se lève et se dirige vers le meuble. Il traîne des pieds, comme si la distance à parcourir était immense. Se penchant légèrement, il récupère de ses doigts tremblants l'objet poussiéreux, puis se rassoit. Passant délicatement le bout de ses blanches phalanges sur le verre, il aperçoit l'image plus nettement. Un maigre sourire fait se plier les commissures de ses lèvres fines ; lui qui a si peu vécu a l'impression que tous ses souvenirs sont associés à cette photo…et en l'espace d'un instant, en un battement de cils, il revoit sa courte existence défiler dans sa tête.

**T**ous les moments, bons comme mauvais, tous sans exception lui reviennent en mémoire. Il détaille le garçon à droite sur la prise de vue. Un jeune homme, quelque peu plus grand que lui, regarde l'objectif d'un air absent. Sa peau d'albâtre contraste violemment avec la noirceur de la cascade de cheveux qui tombe librement sur ses épaules développées. Un de ses bras est passé derrière la nuque du garçon situé à gauche ; lui-même. Il regarde à présent le cliché avec tendresse et un semblant de nostalgie l'envahit. La force de ses réminiscences est trop insupportable, et bientôt, sa vue se brouille. Son regard peiné s'embue de larmes qu'il laisse couler le long de ses joues pâles. La souffrance l'enveloppe, et il donne libre cours à son chagrin.

**S**es épaules se secouent, sa respiration se fait sifflante. Quelque chose en lui hurle à la mort, l'assourdit de douleur. Comme un enfant que rien ni personne ne parvient à faire taire, il pleure. Inconsolable, il est incapable de surmonter la vague d'émotions que lui envoie ce cadre. Il se laisse tomber à la renverse sur le lit, mais ne cesse de sangloter. Quelque mèches éparses reviennent devant ses yeux. Mais il n'a même pas le courage de les repousser. Il s'abîme soudain dans une lointaine contemplation du vague, essayant de faire revivre l'espace d'un instant celui qui se trouve à sa droite sur la photo. Il entend presque le timbre de sa voix résonner en lui. Il revoit sans peine l'air malicieux du jeune homme lorsque ce dernier lui disait : « Non, pas aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer ». Et en général suivait la traditionnelle pichenette sur son front. Dans un geste machinal, il passe l'extrémité de ses doigts sur le haut de son visage, et ses pleurs redoublent.

**L**a vague de douleur s'est retirée pour mieux laisser place à un océan tout entier, bouillonnant, empli de tous ses tourments et regrets. Il regrette. Oui, il regrette de n'avoir été capable de retenir cet homme qui comptait autant à ses yeux. Il regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit : « Non, je veux que tu restes aujourd'hui ». Un sentiment amer de culpabilité l'envahit soudain. Et si c'était sa faute ? Une angoisse sourde l'étreint à l'en faire suffoquer. Comme si une main invisible avait empoigné son cœur, et resserrait sa prise un peu plus à chaque instant. Les sillons que ses pleurs abondants ont tracés sur sa peau diaphane le brûlent, et il sent les veines de ses tempes palpiter furieusement. Il lui vient d'un seul coup une envie de hurler, de crier son désespoir à la terre entière. Il hait l'humanité de lui avoir pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et se recroqueville, ramène ses genoux à sa tête. Il enveloppe ses jambes frêles repliées contre son torse de ses bras fins.

**D**ans cette position fœtale, il cherche à se protéger de la petite voix sournoise qui s'insinue dans son esprit fatigué pour le hanter. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, il est en proie à toutes ces questions qui ne peuvent trouver de réponses. Il voudrait pouvoir s'échapper de cette cage, dont les barreaux ont été forgés avec ses doutes, mais il n'y parvient pas. Alors un son sort de sa bouche. Un cri. Un hurlement sauvage, empreint de douleur et de chagrin. Comme si ses sentiments pouvaient s'enfuir avec le son déchirant qui s'enfle dans l'air. Le souffle lui manquant, il cesse de hurler. Mais il recommence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien en lui, il continuera. Si c'est pour lui le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ses souffrances, il est prêt à le faire encore et encore. Inlassablement, il laisse sa voix se répercuter contre les murs, et revenir à ses oreilles.

**I**l pleure toujours, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer les sanglots naissants. Tout en lui n'est plus que peine, et une subite envie de mettre fin à cette spirale de douleur le prend. La mort serait si douce…mais il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner son existence, aussi dénuée de sens soit-elle. Il voudrait rejoindre la dernière personne qui compte pour lui, et d'un autre côté, il veut vivre pour cette homme. Il veut lui donner la chance de perdurer à travers son souvenir ; dans ses yeux, dans son cœur. Le garçon soupire une nouvelle fois. Ses pleurs se calment, sa respiration s'apaise. Petit à petit, il redescend sur terre, et la voix désagréable se tait enfin. Il lève un bras au-dessus de sa tête, vers le plafond blanc, et serre son poing de toutes ses forces. Puis, il se redresse d'un seul coup. Avec un nouveau soupir, il remet nonchalamment ses cheveux en place, récupère le cadre, et concentre son attention sur l'expression du visage de l'homme immortalisé à ses côtés. Un sourire amer tord ses traits durs lorsque son regard croise le calendrier mural. La date d'aujourd'hui est entourée de rouge. Les yeux de charbon du garçon jonglent entre l'objet qu'il tient dans ses mains et le cercle coloré sur la feuille de papier.

**I**l murmure pour lui-même : « Neuf Juin. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié… ». Reposant le cadre là où il l'avait pris, il se lève cette fois d'un pas lent, se dirige vers l'entrée de sa chambre, et enfile un manteau noir avant de sortir sans se retourner. Une fois dehors, il s'aperçoit que le temps est bien trop chaud pour se vêtir d'une couleur aussi sombre que celle de ses yeux…mais qu'importe, il se met à avancer, un air de détermination affiché haut et clair sur son faciès. Il sait ce qu'il veut, il sait où il va. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il marche d'un pas ferme et décidé. Les rayons du soleil lui font mal aux yeux, le forçant à plisser les paupières pour ne pas finir aveuglé par la lumière de l'astre brûlant.

**I**l demeure imperturbable. Ses pas sont rythmés, réguliers, calculés. Il ne prête aucune attention aux gens qui le regardent avec curiosité. Il les méprise, les ignore royalement, tant et si bien qu'un rictus ironique vient orner ses lèvres. Son cœur s'est fermé aux hommes au même instant que le cercueil du dernier être humain qu'il ait pu côtoyer sans s'en lasser. Doté d'une intelligence et d'une capacité d'analyse redoutables, il trouve l'humanité fade et platement conçue. Il ralentit son allure lorsqu'il arrive devant un imposant portail en fonte noire. Poussant du bout des doigts l'épaisse grille, il reprend sa marche. Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Son visage est empreint de gravité et d'humilité. Plus d'arrogance ni de dédain. Il est comme métamorphosé. C'est un autre garçon, qui avance cette fois à pas lents. Comme s'il craignait de troubler la tranquillité du lieu, il se retient presque de respirer. Même l'étoffe de son épais vêtement ne bruisse plus. Poursuivant son chemin, il arrive finalement à ce qu'il cherchait.

**U**ne pierre tombale, sobre, isolée des autres. Un grand morceau de marbre noir, sur lequel est gravé en lettres dorées ce nom si cher à ses yeux. Il pose un genou à terre, ferme les paupières et souffle : « Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère… ». Un vent chaud et lourd se met soudain à jouer avec lui, caressant son visage, balayant ses cheveux ébènes. Et puis d'un seul coup, tous ses souvenirs, du moins le peu qu'il en a, remontent à sa gorge pour l'assécher. Des larmes brûlantes serpentent le long de ses joues. Lui qui avait promis à son aîné d'être fort, et de ne plus jamais pleurer…il se fait honte. Entre deux sanglots, il murmure : « Pardon, grand frère…c'est de ma faute… ». Puis le dernier jour où il l'a vu repasse dans son esprit :

_-Dis, grand frère, tu m'emmènes avec toi ?_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi, avait-il violemment rétorqué, une moue boudeuse sur ses traits enfantins ?_

_-Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui…_

_-Oh épargne-moi au moins le « aujourd'hui », tu n'as jamais un moment pour moi…à chaque fois, c'est pareil, on dirait que tu te fiches de moi ! Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement de ma date d'anniversaire, au minimum ?_

_-…_

_-Tu vois, on dirait que je n'existe pas, dans ton monde. Alors maintenant vas-y, va-t-en ! De toutes façons, tu ne m'aimes pas, avait-il craché avec toute sa haine !_

_**E**__t il l'avait laissé partir, sans un mot de plus. Dépité que son frère n'eût rien fait pour le détromper, il s'était mis à courir, ivre de rage, pleurant de douleur, et était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il s'était jeté sur son lit et avait enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Ses disputes avec son aîné l'attristaient énormément. A chaque fois, il craignait que son frère ne lui en veuille. Chaque méchanceté qu'il pouvait lui lancer lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que le jeune homme qu'il admirait de la sorte le considère un tant soit peu…le désintéressement de son frère lui faisait mal. L'indifférence était bel et bien le plus grand des mépris…les pleurs incessants mouillaient l'oreiller, et l'enfant s'était replié dans sa tristesse. Rien ni personne ne pouvait consoler son chagrin. Seule la voix de son frère aîné aurait pu le tirer de ses sombres réflexions. Même la sonnerie criarde du téléphone l'avait laissé indifférent. Pourtant, le timbre de sa mère stoppa net ses sanglots. A travers la cloison, les bribes de voix qu'il avait entendus de manière étouffée et confuse avaient éveillé en lui une subite curiosité. Il avait donc passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vu sa maternelle le teint livide, tremblant de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait pris sons visage entre ses mains, semblant ne pas vouloir montrer qu'un chagrin plus fort qu'elle l'avait engloutie. Se tournant vers l'enfant qui la dévisageait d'un air effrayé, elle avait murmuré d'une voix éteinte comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on aurait soufflée : « Ton frère est à l'hôpital de la ville ; il a eu un accident de voiture… »_

_**A **__l'entente de ces mots, le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il s'était jeté dans les escaliers, avait enfilé un manteau sans y prendre attention, et une longue course contre le temps avait commencé. La seule pensée cohérente dans sa tête avait été : « Non, pas lui. Pas maintenant ». Il devait lui parler, s'excuser, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ses pieds avaient martelé le sol durant les minutes les plus longues de sa vie. L'enfant avait pleuré et couru aussi vite que le lui avaient permis ses petites jambes. _

_**U**__ne fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il s'était demandé comment il allait le retrouver ; le bâtiment était immense, alors un patient parmi tant d'autres…tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit qui aurait pu l'aiguiller, il avait entendu deux chirurgiens parler. Le dialogue entre les deux hommes avait retenu son attention :_

_-Il y a un monde fou aux urgences…_

_-Oui. Tu as vu, il y a un type qui a l'air assez amoché…_

_-En effet. Un accident de voiture, c'est ça ?_

_-Hum. Il est bizarre, il arrêtait pas de crier._

_-Ah oui, j'avais entendu qu'il se débattait ; il hurlait qu'il devait récupérer son frère ou quelque chose comme ça…_

_-Pff…eh ben c'est pas comme ça qu'il ira…_

_-Ça tu l'as dit, son état est plus qu'alarmant._

_Jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu, il s'était fébrilement mis à chercher où pouvait se trouver son frère. Ses pupilles sombres avait sauté nerveusement d'un endroit à l'autre, tentant de repérer son aîné. Et soudain, il l'avait vu. Allongé sur une civière, attendant son tour dans des urgences saturées de blessés plus ou moins graves. Le cœur serré par une peur et une tristesse immenses, il s'était remis à courir sans réfléchir un seul instant. Le simple fait de l'avoir aperçu lui avait redonné espoir. Les yeux exorbités, il s'était donc précipité vers le brancard. En le voyant, son aîné avait esquissé ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur qu'à un sourire, et murmuré dans un souffle à peine audible :_

_-Vingt-trois juillet…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ta date…ton anniversaire…_

_-Oh…alors tu…tu n'avais pas oublié ?_

_-Bien sûr que non…_

_**I**__l avait toussé discrètement, craché un peu de sang, et regardait à présent son frère d'un air désolé. Celui-ci avait posé un bras sur l'épaule du plus âgé dans un élan d'inquiétude, mais le jeune homme avait tiqué sous la douleur. Retirant prestement sa main, le cadet lui avait demandé d'une voix tremblante :_

_-Alors, tu as quoi ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien…_

_-Tu as mal ?_

_-Un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien survivre…_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, avait-il hurlé en pleurant de plus belle !_

_-Humph…désolé pour tout à l'heure, au fait…_

_-Pourquoi es-tu revenu me chercher, aussi ?! C'est pas grave, ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Dis, tu vas vivre, hein ? T'as pas le droit de me laisser…_

_-Je ne te promets rien._

_**L**__e garçon avait serré la main pâle comme la mort de son frère dans la sienne, et tenté de lui transmettre un peu de la chaleur qui l'habitait. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il était trop tard, et que déjà la vie abandonnait le corps de son aîné. Au désespoir, il avait crié de plus belle :_

_-Ne meurs pas ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça…grand frère…_

_-…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, avait-il répondu d'une voix sourde, je t'…_

_**E**__t d'un seul coup, il s'était tu. Son cœur ne battait plus sous ses vêtements tachés de sang. Les yeux vides, il s'était figé. Statue de chair sans vie, il était parti à jamais, regardant d'un air tendre le visage déformé par la tristesse de son cadet. Puis, plus rien. Un grand vide. L'enfant avait hurlé. Hurlé à en percer les tympans de n'importe quel être humain. Un hurlement semblable à un long cri de mort. Une supplication. Son désespoir, à travers lequel il avait exprimé sa présente envie de mourir. Si tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, comme il l'avait voulu, alors pourquoi avait-il eu si mal ? Mal à en trépasser. Une douleur que les mots ne pouvaient décrire. Une souffrance inhumaine. Une peine sans fin, comme un gouffre noir et profond, dans lequel il se noyait à présent._

_**I**__l avait laissé sa tête tomber sur le corps inerte et froid de son frère, et donné libre cours à tous les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Il y avait parmi ceux-ci la rage. Il en voulait au monde de ne pas avoir sauvé son frère. Cette personne qui avait été la seule à pouvoir le sortir des ténèbres de son mutisme. Lui qui avait toujours refusé de parler à quelqu'un, se trouvait métamorphosé en compagnie de son aîné. Il avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir lui décrocher un mot. _

**L**e souvenir de la mort de son frère lui fait porter une main à son cœur, la douleur devenant plus aiguë. C'est comme si quelque chose de chauffé à blanc envahissait de manière croissante sa poitrine. Jusqu'à le brûler. Au plus profond de sa chair, il sent la souffrance que procure la perte d'un être aimé. Il l'avait déjà ressentie à ce moment-là, mais elle revient, et ce depuis cinq ans à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Voilà maintenant cinq ans que ce manège recommence. A chaque fois, ce jour lui ramène ce genre de souvenirs accompagnés de ses souffrances qu'il croit enterrées. L'anniversaire de son aîné…cette date est à ses yeux, encore plus associée à ses réminiscences que le reste.

**C**omme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'ectoplasme du défunt cherchait à le faire culpabiliser, lui faire comprendre qu'il était mort par sa faute. Même si au fond de lui, l'adolescent faisait tout pour ne pas y croire, il avait fini par céder au poids de ses regrets, jusqu'à s'emmurer dans une nouvelle fois dans un silence que personne ne parvenait à briser. Sa volonté de changer avait été balayée par la mort de son grand frère qu'il admirait tant.

**I**l est incapable de se relever, le poids de tous ses chagrins refuse de le quitter, et la voix de son frère résonne telle une litanie incessante dans son esprit assombri. Il se fiche du reste, il n'aspire plus qu'à une seule chose ; rejoindre celui qu'il croit avoir perdu par sa bêtise. Ses résolutions volent en éclats. Plus il y pense, et plus la solution radicale du suicide s'affiche dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Parce que tout simplement il était lâche. Incapable d'affronter la vérité, de faire face à la réalité qui pourtant est des plus voyante.

**A**h, s'il avait eu le courage de se donner la mort, et non pas l'égoïsme de poursuivre sa vie sans lui…les liens qui les unissaient dans leur enfance étaient des plus étroits, et paraissaient inaltérables. Pourtant, avec le temps, il avait bien fallu que le grand frère se détache du carcan familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Et ses absences s'étaient faites plus longues, plus fréquentes. Evidemment, en cadet intelligent qu'il était, il avait tout de suite perçu cet infime changement dans leurs relations.

**L**es sourires que lui accordaient si souvent son aîné s'étaient raréfiés ; tout comme ses marques d'affection, ou même simplement ses mots à son égard. Pendant un moment, l'enfant était allé jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas transparent…la proximité entre eux s'était dégradée, immanquablement. Normal, certes, mais il en avait énormément souffert. Et puis ce jour-là, tout avait basculé. Il avait compris qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir passager dans l'esprit si distant de son frère. Une image, s'évanouissant au loin. Et puis plus rien. Le néant. Depuis leur dispute, l'adolescent essayait par tous les moyens de protéger chaque souvenir de lui, refusant de se résoudre à tout perdre du jour au lendemain.

**E**t puis il ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver seul. Alors se dire que quelque part au-dessus de lui subsistait l'âme de son frère parmi les constellations lui avait donné la force de survivre durant ces cinq longues années. Âgé aujourd'hui de quinze ans, il commence à s'apercevoir qu'il existe en lui un vide qui ne peut être comblé. Car la personne qui en était capable a quitté ce monde. Comme pour accompagner ses pensées, il lève son regard triste vers le ciel, et murmure : « J'espère que tu es bien, là où tu es…sache qu'ici, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas oublié… ». Il se souvient soudain de la chanson favorite de son aîné, et un pâle sourire étire sa bouche. Il se rappelle qu'à un moment, le chanteur disait quelque chose comme « You're not alone »…une dernière fois il pose ses yeux sur l'immensité bleue qui le domine, et se met à penser que finalement, son frère n'est pas si loin de lui qu'il ne le pense…

**L**entement, ses genoux se déplient, et il se remet debout. Il comprend enfin que sa vraie force ne sera pas ce qui le poussera à la mort, et que cette sombre idée n'était qu'une faiblesse de son esprit. S'il veut réellement être fort, il s'en tiendra à ce qu'il avait juré sur la tombe de son aîné. Il vivra pour lui, et rien désormais ne pourra plus l'en dissuader. Il aura tout le temps de le retrouver dans l'autre monde, mais plus tard…il se doute que si ça lui avait été offert, son aîné n'aurait pas hésité à revenir sur terre. On a qu'une vie, comme le disent tant de chanteurs, d'acteurs et d'écrivains. Notre existence n'est qu'une fraction de seconde dans l'immensité de l'univers ; nous ne sommes qu'un minuscule grain de poussière, et il nous faut profiter de l'instant qui nous est donné.

**A**lors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit franchement. Il sourit d'une manière chaleureuse, qu'il pensait avoir oubliée des années auparavant. Son frère lui a encore donné une leçon de vie…même en étant absent, il ne l'a jamais vraiment laissé…il reste derrière lui, dans ses souvenirs, et continue à lui enseigner les choses les plus importantes. De manière indirecte, certes, mais pour lui le hasard n'existe pas. Les coïncidences ne sont que des euphémismes ; elles ne sont qu'une façon détournée de faire croire aux gens que les choses qu'ils vivent sont le fruit de la Providence. Mais ça ne prend pas avec lui. Il sait. Il a compris.

**I**l sort alors du cimetière, déterminé pour une toute autre chose. La mort ne les séparera pas, et ses illusions se sont enfin enfuies au loin. Lui qui avait peur de vivre ne craint même plus à présent la distance entre son aîné et lui. D'un monde à l'autre, pourtant, il sait que la présence de cette personne si chère à ses yeux ne l'a pas abandonnée. Il veille sur lui, de loin, mais enfin il s'en est aperçu.

**P**lutôt que de l'emmener au-devant de la mort, ses pas le guident à présent vers un horizon nouveau. Il a choisi. Il ne regrette plus rien. Il sait qu'au bout du compte, il retrouvera son frère. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps, maintenant…

8


End file.
